How Could You Forget About Me?
by Yaoibootyforlife
Summary: A couple of infants were born on the attack of the Nine Tail Beats. The charka was put into the girl as the soul was placed into the boy. 7 years later,nothing but neglect was going on for Naruto since he held the Nine Tail beats
1. chapter 1

Standing alone, Naruto never imagining something like this would happen. that he would be forgotten by both his parents AND his twin sister. It all began small like forgetting his name to something much more like his whole existence. It was as if they forgotten about the only son they have,which they did. Right now,Naruto was in his window sill as he watched his former family walk away from the house. Naruto never bother to chase them down,but he knew he would be told to go somewhere else.

He was used to this.

Naruto sighed before walking towards the kitchen to grab a snack. Unforunately,there weren't any snacks or food in the fridge. Naruto hummed in displeasure before running back to his room to grab his froggy pouch his godfather,Jiraiya, gave him as his 4th birthday present. Naruto began to frown as he looked at the pouch. His godfather had began to neglect to even look his way as his attention was more focused on his twin sister,Narumi.

Taking the pouch before stuffing it into his pocket,Naruto soon bolted out of the house and ran to the near noddle stand that Teuchi owned. He smiled as he sat down to a nicely sized bowl of ramen before digging in. Naruto hummed as he heard laughing behind them. Slowly,he turned around only to see that his family were eating at a table.

They looked as if they were a true family,but Naruto knew better. It was all a front to everyone except Naruto. He couldn't bare the sight of them,so he began to run from from the shop as tears began to fall from his eyes. How could they? Was he that easy to forget? What did his sister have that he doesn't? Was it because she was the savior of the village while he was the monster that held the Nine tail Beast? The questions were left unanswered as Naruto began to walk through the village.

The villager began to insult,beat,and even attempted to kill him. Naruto was all used to the pain,but it still hurt that people wanted him dead.

It was not his fault for what happen to all the family and men they lost in battle with the Beast inside him. Naruto hummed sadly as he walked along the training ground. The sunny sky was soon replaced with a dark rainy clouds. It began to rain heavily on the small boy. Naruto did not run for safety from the rain,but instead kept walking. He watched as the villagers ran to hide themselves from the rain as other pulled out there unbrellas and kept walking. Naruto hummed softly as he soon began to head home. He was soaking wet from all the rain,but didn't care much.

Naruto looked around to see his mother in the kitchen with his father and sister,playing a board game. He forced himself to look away before running to his room. Naruto was like a stranger in his own home. That was when he had began to plan something great in his head. Naruto was planning to run away from everything and find a new family that loved him. He smiled as he began to pack some clothes he would need for the long trip. Naruto slowly tipped toed to Minato's office. He was always told to stay out of the room. Naruto smiled as he found his father's stash of money before taking only half. He began to also taken some scrolls. Naruto want to become the greatest ninja that was 10x better than both his former family combine.

He ran back into the room and continued to pack. About an hour later,he was all ready to go. Naruto placed a small note on his small bed only saying"Im gone. I've dropped the family name and just became Naruto.". The young male took in a deep breath before running the street,away from all neglect he took.


	2. Chapter 2

Running away did sorta go well for Naruto. He now had a place of his own,had food,and clothes that fitted him and that was brand new. What Naruto didn't have was a family that loved him. Everytime he would try to look for a family was willing to take a kid in, doors were often slammed into his face. Naruto huffed as he thought"Oh well. Who needs them? I can do this on my own!". He hummed as he was reading one of the scrolls he took from Minato's office. Naruto's training went very well with the help of the Nine tails,who also wanted to be called Kurama.

Naruto continued to hummed in confusion. Soon he jumped at the sound of a knock on his door. Naruto ran towards the door and opened thw door. He smiled happily as he seen a friend of his,Hinata. Hinata looked at Naruto shyly before saying with her soft voice"H-hi,Naruto...w-wanna play with me?". Naruto smiled as he nodded his head. He soon put on his shoes before locking the door. Naruto held her hand before running to a secluded park. When he turned around,he saw that Hinata was blushing like a mad black cherry. Naruto said worried"Hey,Hinata,are you okay?". Hinata slowly nodded her head before slowly fainting. Luckily,Naruto caught her. He sighed at her before carrying over to a tree ,in the shade, to let her rest. Naruto laid next to her before falling asleep as well.

Unknowingly,there was an ANBU ninja watching from afar that was sent by the former family. The person soon disappeared to report back at the Hokage Towers

-Back at the Towers-

Minato hummed as he read the report. It had been weeks since he had ninjas look out to find his son. some had seen Naruto shopping one day. He,Kushina, and everyone began to miss the little boy. They had all felt bad for what they had done to the little boy. They promise to themselves and to eachother to make sure that the son had everything he needed. Minato could not stand the fact that Kushina had fallen into deep depression. All Kushina would do is coop herself in Naruto's room and lay on the small bed curled up as she would cry. Minato couldn't blame her. He would have done the same and he had a few times. Minato sighed as he looked at the window. He said softly"Where are you,son of mine?".

~Back to Naruto~

Naruto whined a bit as he was being shook by small hands on his arm. He slowly opened his eyes before he looked at the person that was trying to wake him. It was Hinata. Naruto smiled at her with the sweetest smile he could make. Before he could speak to Hinata, a ANBU ninja appeared in front of them and knocked them both unconscience.

-2 hours later-

Naruto groaned as he began to wake up. He slowly looked around once his eyea were open. Naruto growled when he noticed he was in his old room. His head turned once he heard the door open.

A voice in Naruto's head said"Oh hell no!".


	3. Chapter 3

Growling,Naruto began to train under a watchful eye of his sensei,Kurama. Naruto had agreed to let Kurama run loose in his human for in exchanged for training time. Kurama hummed as he watched the boy trained.

He had improved a lot over the last few weeks,but he knew Naruto had a long way to go before he could become the greatest ninja alive. Naruto looked at Kurama,who was running his slender fingers through his blood red hair,and yelled loudly"Hey,sensei! Can we go eat now?!". Kurama hummed as he thought about it and said"Of course! But you're buying.". Naruto smiled before running over to the tall male. Kurama stood at a nice height of 6 foot. He wore an old time warrior outfit.

Hurrying to Naruto's favorite spot,Kurama could already see the boy eating a large bowl of ramen as there was another large bowl next to him. Kurama smiled as he sat down next him before he began to scarf the noodles down. It was all happy and cheery before THEY showed up. A hand slammed on Naruto's back. A loud squeal was heard before both Naruto and Kurama turned around. They both groaned as they saw a smiling Narumi,a determined Kushina,and a excited Minato. Narumi looked at Naruto and said happily"Hey,Nii-san! What are you doing?". Naruto rolled his eye as he looked at her. He said annoyed clearly"Eating. What do you want?". Kushina smiled down at the small child and said"We were wondering-"."No." said Naruto before he turned back around to finish his food. Kushina looked at Naruto confused before saying"What do you mean no? You didn't know what I was gonna say.". Naruto sighed before turning back around. He said"I know and I don't care. If this is another attempt to try and get me back into your family again, then you are wasting your time. I do not want to join your pathetic family again. My answer is and always will be no.". Kushina frowned at the words. Minato took a glance at his sadden wife before looking at Naruto. He said strictly"Naruto,you can't talk to your mother like that!". Naruto almost laughed at that before turning his body to look at the other. He said"So? She is not my mother.".

Kurama smirked at him and said'Nice comeback,Kit.". All four people looked at him. Minato looked at him suspiciously and said"Who are you?". Kurama looked at him and said smirking"I'm the demon that you trapped into Naruto.". Kushina and Minato widen their eyes and said"The Nine Tailed Fox?!". Kurama rolled his eyes as he looked at the two. He said bluntly" I have a name. It's Kurama.". Minato growled as he soon got into battle position along with Kushina. Naruto soon got in front of Kurama before he spread his arms out. He said"If you attack him, he has my permission to attack back and he will destroy the village.". Kushina looked at Naruto with a shocked look on his face. She said"Why would you do that?! And how is he out your body?". Naruto put his arms down and said"We made a deal. I would let him out of by body as long as he didn't attack the village and help train me.".

Minato looked at Naruto as if he was crazy. He said"Why? We could have trained you!". Naruto rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms. He said as he counted on his fingers"1. I don't want you too. 2. He's nice to me unlike you three idiots. 3. He's capable of training me. 4. I want to become stronger than you.". Narumi frowned as she looked at her other twin. She said softly"Naruto, please tell me that you don't mean that.". Naruto looked at her and said coldly"I do. Sensei, let's go back to training.". Kurama nodded his head before leaving the shop with Naruto, leaving the family to themselves. Naruto sighed as he ran his small fingers through his spikey blond hair. Kurama looked down at the boy and said with a small smile"Hey, Naruto. You did the right thing there. I'm proud of you.". Naruto looked at the other before he smiled brightly. He nodded his head as they both went back to train with each other.

 **~5 years later~**

Training by himself,a much older Naruto was praticing. He had gotten much,much stronger that what he intended on. Naruto smiled happily as he looked back at Kurama. The male hasn't changed one bit from when he was 12. He continued to smile as he walked over to him. Naruto soon watched as Kurama transformed himself into a small fox. He hummed as he picked Kurama and the creature's clothes.

Naruto petted his head before he headed back home to his apartment


	4. Author's Note

Okay,this goes out to all of the rude ass reviews on my stories. Please take those else where. I don't need smart ass reviews on my stories. I get how it needs to be longer. If it was like wattpad where it has the word count,then i would continued. Another thing that really irks me is that someone said i had my storty all wrong and said i needed to stop writing. To that person, fuck you. Its my story and i can write it as i want to. You dont get to decide if i need to stop writing. Its not like i did research before writing my story. If it was my choice,ill block you.


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto hummed softly as he began to head towards the Hokage's Tower with his teammates Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,and their team leader, Sensei Kakashi. Naruto was the same child as he was years ago,but only stronger. He was also the same broken boy like before,but it was sliwly began to change. Naruto came to a halt when he saw two people he was dreading to see.

Kushina and Narumi.

Looking away from two,Naruti ran past them. Sakura looked at him confused and yelled"Naruto! Where are you going!?". Naruto didn't answer her,but kept running. Sasuke shook his head as he watched the dobe run. He knew the history of Naruto's past,but kept to himself seeing that Naruto made him promise. The remaining members went inside the Tower to get their new misson. They suddenly soon met with Kushina and Narumi. Kushina remained the same,but her long hair was longer since she refused to get it cut. Narumi stood next to her as she looked at the teammates of 7. Her red hair flowed down her back as it was kept in a high ponytail. Her body was full of womanly curves as her breasts was perky to the touch.Narumi would often be confused with her mother until people would look into her eyes. Her eyes were light blueish green like the ocean. Narumi was truly beautiful.Woman envied her as men wanted her. Narumi wore simply fighting clothes that had her family crest on the back. Her headband tied around her neck.

Sakura smiled happily and bowed a bit. She said cheerfully"Hello,Kushina-sama! Hello,Narumi!". Kushina turned around to look at the pinkette. She returned her smile and said just as cheerful"Hello,Sakura!Hey,Sasuke! Oh,and hello,Kakashi! It's been a while since I seen you all!". Sakura smiled as she looked at her and said"I know. I would have Naruto say hello,but he suddenly ran off.". For the moment,Kushina frowned before going back to smiling though it was as happy anymore. She said a bit sadden"Oh,it's okay. So are you here for a mission?". Sakura nodded her head as she looked at her. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went inside the office. He had gotten bored listening to the women talk. Kakashi stayed with the girl as he read his book porn.

In the office,Sasuke seen Minato there. Minato was the same though his hair was longer ,but not like Kushina. Sasuke walked up to the desk to see Minato working like crazy along with his assistant. He said without hesitation "My team and I want a mission,Hokage.". Minato stopped from his paperwork and said happily"Ah,hello there Sasuke! You don't have to call me that! It's just a title!". Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He hadn't been there for 15 mintues and he was already feeling a headache. Sasuke said boredly"Hokage,me and my team want a mission...". Minato sighed and said"Alright,I will,but you have to tell me your team number and your teammates' name.". Sasuke was gonna tell him,but was interrupted when the remaining teammates of his,Kushina,and Narumi came in. Minato smiled happily before standing up and going to hug his wife and daughter.

Kakashi and Sakura both went over to join Sasuke,who was getting irritated. Sakura looked at Sasuke curiously and said"What's wrong,Sasuke?Is something wrong?". Sakura set her hand in his shoulder,only for Sasuke to shrug her off. Sasuke said a bit angry"Nothing.". Kakashi looked over at the twi before loiking at his mentor and his family. He said a bit awkward"Um Hokage?". Minato turned around and looked at them. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said"Oh sorry! What is it that you need?". Kakashi smiled even though it was hidden by a mask,he said"We would like a mission if you don't mind?". Minato nodded his head and said"Right,of course!". He ran back over to his desk before pulling out large files in a huge pile. Minato hummed and said"I have a mission in mind...but it would require you all to head to Suna...your mission is to grab a very important object from there. What is in the object I can't say,but it is a scroll that is pass around to each nations and their leader. Please retrieve it for me.". Sasuke looked at Minato and said"When are we leaving?". Minato looked at him and said"In four hours,so I suggest that you all get packed up for the travel.". Team members 7 went to leave,but was stopped by Kushina. She said sadden"Kakashi,would you stay for a while...I would like to talk to you.". Kakashi nodded his head as Sasuke and Sakura left the room for the adults to talk as Narhmi left with them

~Meanwhile with Naruto~

Naruto sighed as he loiked around. He was going home with groceries in his hands. Naruto smiled happily as he looked around. He watched as the children of Kohana run around and playing as their parents watched over them. Naruto smiled as he continued his walk home until he was stoppes by Sasuke,Sakura,and Narumi. Sakura smiled as she seen Naruto before running over to him. She said excitingly"Hey,Naruto! We're going out to eat! You should come!". As soon as she heard Naruto's name,Narumi snapped to look at Naruto. She smiled happily as she loiked at him. Naruto sighed and said"Fine!Just help me with these bags...They're heavy...". Sakura grabbed a bag before shoving it in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke rolled his eyes before following Naruto.

Naruto smiles as he opened the door to his nice apartment. It was a decent apartment with 3 rooms,a nicely sized livingroom,two bathrooms,and a nice kitchen with an island. Sakura smiled as she guided Sasuke towards the kitchen. Narumi walked towards the livingroom and looked around in shock. How can her brother afford suck a nice place? She turned when another person walked into the room behind her. Narumi saw it was Naruto before going over to him smiling. She said nervously"H-hey,Onii-chan!". Naruto threw a glare her way. Narumi slightly flinched at thw glare she was given before hearing Naruto walked passed her.

She turned around quickly before wrapping her arms around Naruto to give him a tight hug. Narumi soon began to cry and said"Naruto! Please come home! We all missed you! Please...just come home with me!". Rolling his eyes,Naruto pushed the arms off of him and went imside the kitcjen. Narumi feel to her knees with pain her heart Naruto didn't helped her up,but left her alome as he went towards the kitchen.


End file.
